Pleine Lune
by Still-hopee
Summary: " - Je n'aurais jamais peur de toi, Malefoy. Rentres toi ça dans le crâne !  - Cela ne fait que rendre le jeu plus intéressant encore, Granger ! " Elle ne cache pas son secret, elle-même ne le connait pas. Mais lui cherche à le découvrir...
1. Chapter 1

Hello ! :). Voilà, il s'agit là d'un OS que j'ai écrit il y a environ un an, et j'ai décidé d'en faire une fiction ! :). C'est ma toute première, alors j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Pleine Lune.**

POV Hermione.

C'était vendredi soir et j'étais dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, avec Harry, Ginny, Ron et Lavande bien sur. Evidemment, les deux couples passaient leur temps à s'embrasser, ce qui me laissait totalement seule. Je poussais un petit soupire et me levais. Cette situation commençait à me fatiguer.

- Ou vas-tu, Hermione ? me demanda Ginny.

- Je vais faire un tour dehors. Harry, je peux t'emprunter ta cape ?

- Oui, bien sur, répondit Harry en me souriant.

- Merci.

Je montais donc vite les escaliers pour aller dans la chambre d'Harry prendre sa cape les élèves n'étant pas autorisés à se promener dans le château après le repas du soir. Je mis la cape sur moi et redescendis. Je passais le portrait de la grosse dame et vérifiais qu'il n'y est personne dans le couloir le portrait qui s'ouvre tout seul, ça pourrait attirer l'attention. Par chance, il n'y avait personne. J'allais donc de couloirs en couloirs pour arriver à ma destination.

Enfin, j'y étais le jardin de Poudlard, aux abords de la foret interdite. Nous étions en Septembre donc il faisait bon dehors, c'était agréable. Je regardais le ciel et remarquais que c'était la pleine lune. On y voyait presque comme en plein jour. Je m'assis par terre et observais les étoiles. C'était une nuit magnifique. Je restais assise là une heure, peut être plus, qui sait ?

Puis, j'entendis des pas derrière moi. Je vérifiais que la cape me recouvre entièrement et me retournais. Une silhouette que je n'arrivais pas à identifier marchait dans ma direction. Je me demandais bien qui c'était... Qui pouvait bien venir trainer dehors à une heure pareille, hormis moi ? La silhouette s'arrêta soudain. Et je vis enfin son visage.

A une dizaine de mètres de moi, se trouvait Draco Malefoy. D'après ce que m'avait dit Harry, il était devenu Mangemort cet été. Il fallait s'y attendre en même temps. Il devait en être drôlement fier de sa Marque. Marque maudite oui. Mais j'avouais être un peu déçue, je le pensais plus intelligent que ça quand même…

Je me levais sans faire de bruit et m'approchais doucement de Malefoy. Il s'était assis, les bras sur ses jambes écartées et la tête entre les bras. Il semblait... Si différent d'avant. Il ne portait pas son masque de froideur ou de dégout, il était juste... Lui ce soir.

J'étais maintenant à deux mètres à peine de lui. Soudain, il releva la tête, si rapidement que j'eu l'impression qu'il m'avait entendu. Mais non, il regardait simplement la lune. Les reflets de celle-ci se reflétaient sur son visage et c'est seulement à ce moment là que je me rendis compte d'une chose : Il était terriblement beau. Draco Malefoy était un être tout simplement magnifique. Je n'avais jamais pris la peine de le détailler. Pourtant il en valait la peine, et ce n'était que maintenant que je m'en rendais compte !

Mon regard dériva alors sur ses cheveux d'un blond presque irréel, sur son nez droit, fin, sur ses lèvres si... Attirantes et enfin, sur ses yeux. Ils étaient si beaux… Si bleus. D'un bleu électrique. Il me semblait avant qu'ils étaient plus proches du gris que du bleu, mais pas en cet instant. Ses yeux, ce soir là, étaient d'un bleu magnifique. Comment un être si beau, si pur en apparence, pouvait être un Mangemort ? Même si je pensais qu'il n'avait pas si mauvais fond, il avait juste évolué depuis tout petit dans ce milieu. Je me demandais bien à quoi il ressemblerait s'il avait été élevé par une famille de Moldus... Une seule chose étaient sure, tout comme à Poudlard, il aurait eu un succès fou auprès des femmes. A n'en pas douter.

Je continuais de détailler son visage si parfait, puis glissais mon regard vers son cou, puis encore plus bas... Les premiers boutons de sa chemise étaient ouverts, laissant apercevoir un torse bien bâti, musclé. Parfait. Mon regard glissa encore un peu, sur son ventre cette fois, plat, et vu le début de son torse, j'imaginais très bien ses abdos ! Je baissais encore un peu les yeux, ses jambes étaient repliées, mais avaient l'air d'être fines et musclées.

Mon observation, ou plutôt mon _matage_, finit, je me rendis soudain compte que je fantasmais presque sur mon ennemi juré, Draco Malefoy ! D'accord, il était beau, mais de là à fantasmer... Il fallait que je reprenne mes esprits. Mais à près tout, un nom, ce n'était rien pour une personne. Ce n'était qu'un mot pour la désigner, l'appeler. En vrai, je ne connaissais pas Draco Malefoy. Qu'est-ce que je savais de lui ? Que son père s'appelait Lucius Malefoy, et sa mère Narcissa Malefoy ? Qu'il était le descendant d'une famille de Sang-Pur, au service de Voldemort ? Que tout comme ses parents, il était devenu un Mangemort cet été, et qu'il méprisait les Sang-de-Bourbe et les Traîtres à leur Sang ? Mais qu'est-ce que cela représentait de _lui_ ? De son caractère, de ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête ? Rien. Je ne savais rien de lui. On dit parfois « _L'être qui nous connait le mieux après notre meilleur ami est notre pire ennemi. » _Pourtant, en cet instant, je me rendis comte que c'était faux dans mon cas de figure. Je crois qu'en fait, même Zabini, Nott, Crabbe, Goyle ou Parkinson ne le connaissaient pas vraiment. Je crois même que personne ne le connaissait vraiment. C'est vrai, qui pouvait affirmer connaître toutes les pensées de Draco Malefoy ? Il était plutôt difficile à cerner !

Ce dernier, le regard toujours fixé sur la lune, semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne bougeait pas d'un poil, si ce n'est sa poitrine qui se soulevait à chaque respiration. Je ne pouvais ni bouger, ni partir. J'avais peur de faire trop de bruit et d'être démasquée. C'en serait fini de ce spectacle unique. Et surtout, je ne _voulais _pas bouger. Je regardais inlassablement ce visage, qui me semblait nouveau. Oui, il s'agissait là d'un nouveau Malefoy, ou du moins, d'un Malefoy différent. Je ne regrettais pas d'être sortie !

Soudain, il tourna la tête vers moi et ses yeux me transpercèrent, comme s'il me voyait. Mais c'était impossible.

- Montres toi. Je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un.

Je me figeais. Comment pouvait-il savoir que j'étais là ? Il a du sentir ma présence, ou alors j'ai fait du bruit sans m'en rendre compte... Je ne pouvais pas me montrer, je n'avais ni la force, ni l'envie d'affronter ses insultes après ce spectacle.

- Je t'ai dit de te montrer, je ne le répèterais pas, annonça-t-il de sa voix froide.

Je pris mon courage à deux mains, et retirais la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry, fixant Malefoy dans les yeux. Quand il me vit, un étrange sourire, ironique, narquois et bizarrement soulagé, pris place sur son si beau visage.

- Granger.

C'était une simple constatation. Sa voix n'était ni empreinte de dégout, ni de mépris. _Neutre_.

- Malefoy, le saluai-je en retour.

- Que me vaut l'honneur de ta présence ? me demanda-t-il. Peut être en avais-tu marre de traîner avec le Balafré et la Belette, ce qui est compréhensible. Ma compagnie est bien plus agréable, continua-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

- Ne prends pas tes rêves pour des réalités Malefoy, je suis simplement venu prendre l'air, et c'est toi qui es venu squatter, répliquai-je avec colère.

- Prendre l'air ? Interrogea-t-il sans se soucier de ma colère. Je croyais pourtant que tu savais qu'il était interdit de se promener hors du château la nuit, et surtout, je pensais qu'une _Miss-Je-Sais-Tout _comme toi ne désobéissait pas aux règles.

- Les règles sont faites pour être enfreintes, répondis-je du tac-au-tac sans me rendre compte de ce que je venais de dire.

- C'est bizarre, cette réplique convient plus aux Serpentards qu'aux _Griffondors_. Tu m'épates, Granger.

Je ne répondis pas et le fixais. C'était bizarre qu'il ne m'ait pas encore traitée de _Sang-de-Bourbe_. Ne croyez pas que je n'attendais que ça, surtout ! C'est juste ce qu'il faisait d'habitude. Mais on n'était pas _d'habitude_. Ca se remarquait rien que par la conversation qu'on venait d'avoir. Elle était civilisée et sans insulte ! Si on enlevait le Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, mais ça ne comptait pas vraiment, tout le monde m'appelait comme ça.

Attendez... Depuis quand Malefoy était-il debout ? J'étais tellement plongée dans mes pensées, que je ne l'avais même pas vu se lever. Il me regarda bizarrement... Peut être parce que j'avais oublié que je n'avais plus la cape d'Invisibilité et que je ne faisais que de le regarder, voir, _dévorer_ des yeux ? La honte.

D'un coup, il me dit, le sourire aux lèvres :

- Et bien Granger, la vue te plait ?

- Quoi ? Mais... Mais, ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois ! Moi, te _mater_ ? _Moi_ ? Tu rêves !

- Oh, alors peut être que tu me fixais juste, histoire de garder dans ta tête chaque bout de mon visage ? Ou juste pour savoir quelle tête à ton ennemi !

Le pire c'est qu'il avait raison... Je voulais retenir son visage, pouvoir le revoir le soir, comme s'il était en face de moi. Qui aurait cru qu'un jour j'aimerais voir Draco Malefoy dans ma chambre alors qu'il n'était pas là justement, et qu'il était censé être mon pire ennemi ? Pas moi en tout cas.

- C'est exactement ça, Malefoy ! C'est pour ne pas te confondre avec les autres Mangemorts, vous vous ressemblez tous, avec votre masque de froideur !

Je me mordis la lèvre. Mais qu'est-ce que je venais de dire ? Son regard devint noir, ou plutôt, ses yeux devinrent gris, et non plus bleu. Il était en colère, blessé même je dirais. Le coup bas que je venais de faire... J'étais vraiment une idiote.

- Alors c'est comme ça que tu me vois ? Juste un Mangemort ? Je te croyais plus intelligente que ça ! cracha-t-il avec haine.

- Je... Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! tentai-je vainement, désespérée.

- Pourtant tu l'as dit, et ça semblait venir du cœur ! Tous les Mangemorts ne le sont pas par plaisir ou même de leur plein grès ! Il en va juste de leur survie !

J'étais maudite. A cause de moi, il était blessé et en plus le charme de tout à l'heure était bel et bien parti. Plus jamais il ne serait si normal, si _lui_ en ma présence. J'avais des doutes sur sa Marque, j'ai toujours pensé qu'il faisait tout ça juste pour sa survie et celle de ses parents. J'avais raison en fin de compte. Mais la réponse m'avait coûté cher, bien trop cher. Je me détestais. Mais tellement.

- Je suis désolée.

- Arrête de t'excuser ! gronda-t-il. Quand on parle sans réfléchir, sous l'effet de la colère par exemple, il en sort ce qu'on pense au fond de nous ! Et tu penses que je suis l'un des leurs.

Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux. Non ! Hors de question de pleurer devant lui ! Surtout pour ça ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prenait ? Pourtant il m'avait souvent lancé des injures sur ce ton ! Pourquoi est-ce que ce soir, ça changerait quelque chose à ce que je ressens ? Je ne voulais pas ! Je ne voulais pas pleurer pour lui, devant lui…

- Si tu le prends comme ça, je me casse ! m'écriai-je presque, essayant vainement de cacher ma voix brisée par les larmes.

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de répondre que je tournais les talons et fonçais vers le château. Je me détestais, je le détestais, je détestais mon caractère de merde et mes répliques de merde aussi !

Je couru jusqu'au dortoir, les larmes dévalant toujours sur mes joues, et atteignis enfin le portrait de la grosse dame. Je dis le mot de passe et entrais. Harry, Ginny, Ron et Lavande étaient toujours là, à parler. Ils tournèrent la tête vers moi et m'invitèrent à les rejoindre mais je les ignorais et fonçais jusqu'à mon lit. Je voulais juste dormir, et oublier.

Finalement, deux jours passèrent, puis trois, puis quatre, et finalement, une semaine passa pendant laquelle je ne vis pas une seule fois Draco Malefoy.

Lorsque je me réveillai le samedi matin, un pressentiment s'empara de moi. J'étais dans l'incapacité totale de dire s'il était bon ou mauvais, je savais juste que quelque chose allait se passer. Rien de mieux pour me faire stresser, et donc me faire sauter le petit déjeuner. Je décidai donc d'aller lire à la Bibliothèque, vide à cette heure si matinale, un samedi matin. Arrivée à destination, je dis bonjour à Madame Pince et allais me caler tout au fond, histoire d'être sure d'être tranquille. Je pris un livre sur les Runes Anciennes et commençais ma lecture.

- « _Runes Anciennes »_, par Mark Aldrist. Il n'y a que toi pour lire ça à neuf heures et quart un samedi matin, m'interrompit une voix trainante.

- Je t'emmerde, Malefoy.

- C'est réciproque, Granger.

- Que fais-tu ici ? demandai-je.

- Tout comme toi, je suis venu chercher la tranquillité devant un bon livre, répondit-il avec un large sourire.

- Dans ce cas, mets-toi le plus loin possible de moi, Malefoy.

Je regardai son visage, et vis son sourire s'effacer et ses yeux s'obscurcirent, laissant place à la colère.

- Quel est ton problème, Granger ? gronda-t-il, son visage à quelques centimètres seulement du miens. Je viens ici pour passer un peu de temps avec ma Miss-Je-Sais-Tout préférée, et tu me _jettes _? Aurais-tu peur de moi ?

- Non, pas du tout. Je n'aurais jamais peur de toi, Malefoy. Rentres toi ça dans le crâne !

Sans que je sache pourquoi, un sourire vint fleurir son visage, et son visage se rapprocha encore plus, si possible, du miens, si bien que nos nez se frôlaient.

- Je suis ravi de l'apprendre, Granger. Cela ne fait que rendre le jeu plus intéressant encore, susurre-t-il d'une voix extrêmement sensuelle.

Par Merlin, pourquoi était-il si beau ? Soudain, Malefoy éclata de rire.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? demandai-je, légèrement vexée.

- Toi, Granger ! répondit-il sans cesser de rire. Je suis beau parce que je suis un Malefoy, et malgré toute la volonté du monde, tu n'arriveras pas à me résister longtemps.

- Je… De quoi est-ce que tu parles, exactement ?

- De ça.

Je ne sais pas comment, mais mes lèvres se retrouvèrent collées à celles de Draco Malefoy. J'étais limite en état de choque. Qu'étais-je en train de faire, là ? J'embrassai Malefoy ! Pourtant, impossible de me décoller de lui. Ses lèvres étaient douces, il était doux dans son baiser. Je fermais les yeux et répondis à son baiser. Au bout de longues minutes, qui me parurent des heures, nous nous séparâmes, les lèvres rougies et enflées, le souffle court. Je regardai mon soit disant _ennemi _dans les yeux, encore incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Ses yeux étaient bleu clairs, avec une flamme que je n'avais jamais vu avant. Le désir ? Je ne sais pas.

- Tu vois, tu ne peux pas me résister. Je gagne cette partie, Granger, dit-il en se retournant et en quittant la bibliothèque.

Je restai là de longues minutes, toujours aussi choquée. Je venais de l'embrasser. _J'ai embrassé Draco Malefoy ! _

Finalement, je reposai la livre, pris mon sac et quittai la bibliothèque sans un regard pour Madame Pince. Il fallait que j'évacue tout ce que je ressentais et que je réfléchisse à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Je venais quand même d'embrasser Malefoy, le pire ennemi de mes meilleurs amis, et accessoirement mon pire ennemi aussi ! Bon, d'accord, il est beau, et il embrasse vachement bien, mais bon, il reste Malefoy ! Cet affreux Sang-Pur et Serpentard qui m'a insultée et humiliée pendant près de six ans. Mais je ne comprends pas… De quel jeu parlait-il ?

- Hermione !

Et pourquoi, par Merlin, m'avait-t-il embrassé ? Moi, la Sang-de-Bourbe, Miss-Je-Sais-Tout et meilleure amie du Survivant ?

- HERMIONE !

Je sursautai.

- Hein ? Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? dis-je précipitamment.

- Ca fait deux fois que je t'appelle ! A quoi tu pensais bon sang ? me demanda Ginny.

- Oh, désolée, Ginny, je ne t'avais pas entendu. Je pensais juste à la guerre à venir, à la recherche des Horcruxes qui n'avancent pas, enfin, tu vois quoi… mentis-je.

- Oui… J'y pense souvent aussi… Je sais que bientôt, Harry, Ron et toi allez partir de Poudlard, pour mieux avancer. J'ai peur pour vous.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Ginny, on fera attention, et puis, peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, d'ici la fin de l'année on les aura tous trouvé ! essayai-je de la rassurer.

- Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il y a peu de chance que ce soit le cas.

Elle poussa un soupir, et je savais bien de quoi elle avait peur : qu'il nous arrive quelque chose, qu'Harry soit blessé, ou pire. Le monde sorcier entier repose sur ses épaules, et Ginny l'a bien compris, c'est pour ça qu'elle n'essaiera même pas de l'empêcher de partir, le moment venu. Elle est courageuse.

- Ginevra Molly Weasley, je te fais la promesse que Ron et moi ferons tout pour protéger Harry, quitte à y laisser notre vie. Harry survivra, parce qu'il est Harry Potter, d'accord ? Et parce que ses deux meilleurs amis veilleront sur lui jour et nuit.

- Oui, tu as raison. Et puis, vous n'êtes pas le Trio d'Or pour rien ! Rien ne peut vous vaincre ! dit-elle en riant.

Je joignis mon rire au sien, profitant de ce moment de complicité, si rare en cette période d'avant guerre, et nous nous dirigeâmes ensemble vers notre salle commune.

* * *

Alors, verdict ? :). Dites-moi tout ce que vous en pensez, ce que je pourrais améliorer ou quoi, je prends tout ! :).

J'espère pouvoir poster le prochain chapitre très bientôt ! ;)

Bisous,

Sandra.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello ! Me revoici avec mon deuxième chapitre ! J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue ! (Je sais à quel point c'est dur d'attendre la suite d'une fiction...) Enfin bon, le chapitre 2 est bien là, plus court que le premier, malheureusement, mais je tenais à tout prix à l'arrêter là ou il s'arrête.. Je dois dire que je n'aime pas trop ce chapitre (C'est bien connu, les artistes critiquent toujours leurs oeuvres... Je rigole, ;).)  
Bon, je crois que c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire... Ah non !  
J'ai oublié de préciser une chose dans le chapitre 1, je le ferais quand le temps me le permettra !

Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, seule l'histoire m'appartient !

Bonne lecture !

Sandra.

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

POV Hermione.

En allant me coucher ce soir là, je repensai au baiser que m'avait donné Malefoy… Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Je pensai qu'il ne supportait pas de toucher une « Sang-de-Bourbe » comme moi… La seule explication est que c'est un piège. Oui, peut-être qu'il essaie de m'approcher pour apprendre des choses sur Harry. Ou alors, il veut juste s'amuser avec moi, me faire souffrir, comme d'habitude. Je poussai un soupire. Je ne comprenais pas Malefoy. Et je ne préfère pas le comprendre. Je m'en fichais de lui. A partir de maintenant, je ne penserais plus a lui, et je l'ignorerais ! Bon, en attendant, je vais dormir un peu…

.

.

.

- NOOOOON ! hurla une voix.

Je me réveillai en sursaut. Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Je me tournai pour regarder les autres filles de mon dortoir. Parvati était penchée sur Lavande, une main sur son épaule.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as, Lavande ? Tu as fait un cauchemar ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Je… J'ai rêvé de Drago Malefoy !

Ah, tiens, toi aussi ? Ai-je eu envie de demander. Enfin, j'imagine que son rêve était _légèrement _différent du miens. Malefoy ne devait certainement pas l'engueulait parce qu'elle n'avait pas respecté certaines règles avec lui… Et l'instant d'après l'embrasser.

- Mais pourquoi as-tu crié ? insista Parvati.

- Parce que ce n'était qu'un rêve, que Drago Malefoy ne m'as pas embrassé pour de vrai ! dit-elle d'un ton évident.

Ah, ben moi si, il m'a embrassé pour de vrai ! Pas seulement dans mon rêve ! Tu l'aurais en travers si je te le disais, pas vrai Lavande ? J'aimerais tant pouvoir te raconter cet _échange physique _que j'ai eu avec Malefoy, juste pour voir ta tête. Juste pour t'écœurer autant que tu m'as écœuré en embrassant Ron sous _mes _ yeux le jour de la rentrée. Enfin bon, je ne t'en voulais plus, j'étais passé à autre chose, mais j'admettais qu'une petite vengeance ne serait pas de refus… Mais non, je ne pourrais pas me le permettre, si Harry et Ron l'apprenaient, j'étais mal, mais alors très mal !

Bref, alors que Lavande racontait son rêve apparemment _très érotique et sensuel _je décidai pour ma part de me levai et de me préparer, il n'était que 5h30 mais je savais que je n'arriverais pas à me rendormir. Je m'habillais rapidement, passai en coup de vent dans la salle de bain pour remettre de l'ordre dans mes cheveux (que j'attachai finalement en un chignon désordonné) et sorti du dortoir. J'essayais d'atteindre discrètement un des passages secrets, pour éviter de tomber sur Peeves. Je réussi finalement à sortir du château sans rencontrer un seul fantôme ! Tant mieux, je n'avais pas que ça à faire que de m'expliquer avec un mort. Enfin dehors, je me dirigeai vers le lac, comme par hasard me direz-vous. Le soleil n'était pas encore levé, on ne voyait que quelques éclaircis orange au loin. Malgré la fraîcheur du matin, je m'assis au bord de l'eau et enlevais mes chaussures pour tremper mes pieds dans l'eau.

Je soupirai d'aise. Cela faisait du bien, après tous ces jours de chaleurs ! Je fermai les yeux, profitant aussi des tout premiers chants des oiseaux. Au bout de quelques minutes, je sentis une légère caresse de chaleur sur mon visage. En ouvrant les yeux, je remarquais que le soleil commençait à apparaître au dessus des arbres, m'offrant une vue magnifique sur tout le parc et m'offrant un peu de sa chaleur.

Alors que le soleil montait progressivement, je m'allongeais sur le dos, les mains derrière la tête, et je commençais à réfléchir à ma vie. _Ma vie_. Celle qui risquait fortement de se terminer d'ici peu si on ne trouvait pas les Horcruxes. Celle que j'avais consacré à Harry et Ron, et donc en parallèle, à Voldemort. Celle que je n'avais pas choisie, celle qui m'avait choisie. Ma vie de sorcière, de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, de meilleure amie du Survivant. Mais j'appréciais cela. Bien sur qu'être amie avec Harry signifiait « danger constant » mais jamais, jamais je ne l'abandonnerais. Harry était mon meilleur ami, même plus, il était comme le frère que je n'avais jamais eu. Harry, c'était presque ma chair, mon sang. Harry c'était moi. Je savais lire en lui plus que dans n'importe qui d'autre. Et j'avais confiance en lui plus que dans n'importe qui d'autre.

Je rouvrais les yeux, et les refermais de suite. Abruti de soleil ! T'es pas censé m'éblouir à même pas 7 heures du matin ! Pfff... C'est qu'il tapait déjà fort ! Je poussai encore un soupire, et me redressai. Lentement, je remontais les manches de ma chemise jusqu'au coude. J'étais bien contente d'avoir mis mon uniforme, malgré que nous soyons dimanche ! Au moins, j'étais en jupe, et je n'avais pas chaud de ce côté-là.

Pour me remettre à l'aise, je me tournai et m'allongeais sur le ventre, la tête au bord de l'eau, les pieds dans l'herbe. Doucement, je commençais à faire des petits dessins dans le sable, perdue dans mes pensées. Puis, les dessins firent place à des mots, à des noms, des prénoms. Soudain, alors que je traçais un O, je me rendis compte du prénom que j'étais en train d'écrire. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris ? Avec des gestes vifs j'effaçais vite _ce _prénom et regardai autour de moi pour être sur que personne n'avait rien vu. Non mais vraiment ! Ecrire le prénom de Malefoy, mais quelle cruche ! Son _prénom _en plus ! Vraiment, j'avais besoin de me remettre les idées en place. Avisant l'heure - 8h30 – je décidais d'aller dans la salle commune des Griffondors Harry y serait sûrement.

En effet, lorsque j'arrivai, il était déjà là, assis, voir étalé, sur un fauteuil, semblant perdu dans ses pensées.

- Harry ? risquais-je.

- Ah, Hermione ! sourit-il. Je ne te savais pas si matinale.

- Lavande a fait un cauchemar, ça m'a réveillée, et je n'ai pas réussi à ma rendormir, expliquai-je.

Il m'adressa un sourire compatissant. Je m'approchai du fauteuil, et me blottie contre lui. Dans les bras de mon meilleur ami, j'avais l'impression que _rien _ne pouvait m'atteindre, car Harry était là, et je savais qu'il me protègerait envers et contre tout. Je nichai mon visage dans son coup, tandis qu'il resserrait ses bras puissants autour de moi. Nous restâmes dans cette position pendant ce qui me sembla des heures, profitant chacun de la présence rassurante de l'autre.

Ce fut Ginny qui descendit la première dans la salle commune en ce dimanche matin, nous trouvant ainsi dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Elle ne s'en formalisa pas, déjà habituée à ce genre de _contact _entre nous et sachant très bien qu'il n'y avait aucune ambigüité entre nous. Elle nous adressa un magnifique sourire (que nous lui rendîmes évidemment) alors que je me détachai d'Harry, laissant la place à Ginny. Je regardai ma montre -il était 9h12- alors que d'autre élèves commençaient à arriver. Ce serait bientôt l'heure de prendre le petit déjeuner, et mon estomac criait famine.

Une fois Ron descendu, nous allâmes tout les quatre dans la Grande Salle prendre notre _breakfast _comme on dit.

A peine les portes de la Grande Salle franchies, je sentis un regard un regard me transpercer. Je n'avais aucun doute quant à l'identité de la personne en question. Néanmoins, je préférais ignorer ce regard, et je suivis mes amis jusqu'à la table des Griffondors.

Pendant le petit déjeuner, alors que Ron amusait la galerie (comme d'habitude), je finis par craquer en sentant _encore _ce regard sur moi. Bon sang ! Il ne m'avait pas quitté depuis que j'étais rentré dans la Grande Salle ! Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait à la fin ? Quelque peu énervée, je relevai la tête de mon assiette et cherchai la tête blonde de Malefoy parmi la table des Serpentards. Je repérai Nott et Zabini, et enfin, entre les deux, Malefoy. Lorsque mes yeux rencontrèrent les siens, je me sentis défaillir. Les souvenirs de notre baiser me revinrent avec violence et éveillèrent en moi les sensations que j'avais ressenti à ce moment là : _chaleur_. _Envie. Désir. _Rien qu'en y repensant, je sentis mon estomac se contracter. J'avais envie de sentir une nouvelle fois ses lèvres contre les miennes, ses mains sur mes hanches. Non, non, non ! Je ne devais pas penser à ça ! Il était mon _ennemi _! Refusant de lui montrer mon trouble, je lui lançais un regard noir, auquel il répondit par un grand sourire narquois. Ah, je t'en foutrais des sourires moi !

Alors que monsieur me regardait toujours, je me levai soudain, furieuse d'avoir laissé mes pensées divaguées.

- Ou est-ce que tu vas, Hermione ? me demanda Ron. Tu n'as même pas fini ton petit déjeuner !

- Je n'ai plus faim. Je vais aller faire un tour à la biblio… dans le parc ! me repris-je vivement. C'est une belle journée, autant en profiter !

Il était hors de question de retourner à la bibliothèque après ce qu'il s'y était passé hier matin !

Tandis que je me dirigeais vers la porte de la Grande Salle, je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à Malefoy… qui n'était plus là. Il était là il y a deux secondes… Il a du retourner dans sa salle commune.

C'est d'humeur plus gai que je me rendis dans le parc du château, pas loin de la cabane d'Hagrid, à l'ombre d'un arbre, et que je continuai la lecture du livre moldu que j'avais commencé trois jours auparavant : Tommyknockers, de Stephen King. J'avais lu une dizaine de pages lorsque j'entendis un bruissement de feuille à quelques mètres de moi, sur ma droite. Je posais mon livre et me levai doucement, sans faire de bruit, puis m'approchai des buissons. Lorsque je découvris ce qui se caché là, je fis un petit saut en arrière, retenant de justesse un cri. Qu'est-ce que _Malefoy _faisait là, allongé dans l'herbe, les bras derrière la tête, nom d'une bouse de dragon ! J'allais faire demi-tour (pour éviter une énième dispute avec lui) lorsque je remarquai quelque chose. Il était complètement immobile. Il ne semblait pas m'avoir vu. Tant mieux ! Mais lorsque, une fois de plus, j'allais faire demi-tour discrètement, je me rendis compte qu'en fait, il _dormait_. Malefoy était en train de dormir, caché par un buisson !

Poussée par la curiosité, je m'accroupis juste à côté de lui et l'observais pour la première fois de si près. Ses traits étaient calmes, sereins. Il n'avait pas ce masque de froideur qu'il portait à chaque fois en public. Il était vraiment magnifique ! Lentement, presque timidement, je replaçai quelques mèches qui tombaient devant son visage. Dommage que je ne puisse pas voir ses yeux, ils étaient tellement fascinants. Ses yeux si bleus, et si gris à la fois. Si fascinants, si insondables et si… Ouverts ?

- Alors Granger, la vue te plaît ? dit-il en faisant référence à ce qu'il s'était passé la semaine dernière, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. On peut dire que je t'ai prise _la main dans le sac _!

Je me reculai vivement, soudain gênée de la situation dans laquelle j'étais. Comment allais-je donc me sortir de là ?

- Plaît-il ? demandai-je le plus innocemment possible. Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Malefoy ! Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'étais tranquillement en train de lire un peu plus loin, et que tu t'es mis à ronfler ! Je suis donc venu te réveiller, tes ronflements me dérangeaient assez.

Ouh le mensonge ! Ce serait un miracle qu'il soit convaincu par _ça. _Il eut un petit rire, puis, se relevant pour se mettre en position assise, il me dit, tout bas :

- C'est que j'aime chez toi, Granger ! Tu as _toujours _réponse à tout. Mais tu ne pourras pas m'échapper longtemps, un jour tu tomberas dans mes filets, et tu ne pourras pas en ressortir. Je t'aurais, Granger. Et de toutes les manières humainement possible, tu seras _à moi_.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? m'exclamai-je. Tu es devenu fou ou tu l'as toujours été ? Tu veux que je _t'appartienne _? Tu peux avoir absolument toutes les filles que tu veux, alors qu'est-ce que tu viens m'emmerder là ? criai-je, très en colère.

- Justement, Granger ! répliqua-t-il, comme une évidence. Je peux toutes les avoir en un claquement de doigt, sauf toi. Et c'est ce qui rend la partie si attrayante, murmura-t-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Mais… Je croyais que tu ne supportais pas de toucher une Sang-de-Bourbe comme moi, balbutiai-je, troublée par son regard perçant.

Il poussa un soupire, et, retrouvant soudainement son masque de froideur, il se releva gracieusement tout en me jetant un coup d'œil. Puis, sans un mot de plus, il tourna les talons, et disparu dans les broussailles.

Moi, je ne bougeais pas. Je ne _comprenais_ pas. Qu'attendait-il de moi ? En quoi cela était _amusant _d'essayer de me faire tomber amoureuse de lui ? Et puis, il croyait quoi ? Que j'allais me laisser faire ? Non, la vraie question était : Il croyait vraiment avoir une chance de me faire tomber amoureuse de lui, lui, le Sang-Pur fils de Mangemort, futur mangemort lui-même, lui la glace réincarnée, lui le mec qui couchait avec la moindre _jolie _fille à portée de main et qui la jetait une fois l'acte fait ? Non, jamais je ne tomberais amoureuse d'un homme pareil. Jamais.

Fin POV Hermione.

Il ne faut jamais dire « Fontaine, je ne boirais jamais de ton eau ». Mais ça, Hermione l'apprendra à ses dépends… Et à ceux de son cœur.

Alors que, de son côté, Hermione se faisant une promesse, tout en essayant de comprendre l'attitude du blond, ce dernier était en train de rentrer vers le château, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Tout cela risquait de devenir intéressant, _très _intéressant, il en était certain.

* * *

Voilà, je voulais vraiment arrêter ce chapitre ici, voilà pourquoi il est plus court que le précédent... (Je suis vraiment désolée ! Le troisième sera plus long que le premier, pour me rattraper !)  
Bref, j'espère que vous avez aimé ! Comme je l'ai déjà dit, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, que ce soit critique ou compliments !


	3. Chapter 3

Hello !

Voici le chapitre 3 ! Je suis désolée pour ce retard, mais pendant les vacances j'ai été un peu plus occupée que prévu ! Pour vous satisfaire, j'ai essayer de faire un plus long chapitre que les deux premiers...  
J'espère que vous allez aimer ! :).

**Disclaimer :** L'histoire est à moi, mais tout le reste est à la très respectée J. K. Rowling.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

_ Il courrait en pleine nuit. Il courrait à perdre haleine, évitant les arbres avec une habilité déconcertante. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait couru aussi rapidement. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter, il ne devait pas. Sinon elle l'attraperait. _

_ Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil derrière lui, mais ne vis pas son poursuivant. Il s'arrêta doucement, toujours sur ses gardes, et essaya de reprendre sa respiration. Alors, il la sentit. Sa présence. Elle était là, à quelques mètres de lui. La Mort l'avait finalement rattrapée. Il se remit à courir, priant de toutes ses forces pour qu'elle le laisse en paix. Mais non, la Mort n'abandonnait jamais. _

_ De nouveau essoufflé, crachant presque ses poumons, il effectua une légère rotation, changeant tout à coup de direction. Mais soudain, la silhouette noire se retrouva devant lui, le forçant à s'arrêter net. Tandis qu'il était pris au piège, un rire dément s'échappa des lèvres de la Mort. Sa capuche tomba doucement à la renverse, et alors que les traits du visage prenaient formes, le rire devint plus féminin, mais tout aussi dément. Ses yeux se tintèrent d'étonnements et sa bouche forma un léger O quand il reconnut les traits d'Hermione Granger sur le visage de la Mort. Mais, bizarrement, il n'en fut pas rassuré pour autant. Au contraire. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire le moindre mouvement, que le noir s'installait tout autour de lui..._

.

.

.

Drago se réveilla en sursaut. Il avait encore fait ce rêve, ou plutôt cauchemar ! C'était toutes les nuits la même chose, et ce depuis plus d'un mois ! Mais qu'est-ce qui clochait chez lui ? Et pourquoi _Granger _? Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait avec elle. Assurément. Et il allait découvrir quoi, foi de Malefoy. De plus, Granger était très intéressante depuis la rentrée…

Drago esquissa un sourire et se leva. Il était temps de se préparer.

.

.

.

Hermione se réveilla avec un affreux mal à la tête, et de bien mauvaise humeur. Elle avait fait un cauchemar, mais impossible de s'en rappeler.

Elle grimaça sous la douleur, portant une main à se front : bouillant. Génial, manquait plus qu'elle soit malade ! Poussant un sifflement de dépit, elle se leva et se dirigea droit vers la salle de bain, baguette à la main. A l'aide d'un sort, elle réussit à dompter son épaisse chevelure, et surtout, à faire -un peu- disparaître son mal de tête.

L'uniforme de Poudlard mis, Hermione noua sa cravate aux couleurs de sa maison et se maquilla légèrement.

Trois coups à la porte se firent entendre.

- Hermione, tu as bientôt fini ? demanda Lavande à travers la porte.

- Oui, oui, répondit la concernée.

Hermione souffla, les sourcils froncés. On ne pouvait même pas avoir quelques petites minutes à soi, dans cette salle de bain ! Elle se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir, se lança un regard noir et sorti de la pièce si demandée le matin.

Attrapant son sac de cours, la rouge et or sortit de son dortoir en direction de la Grande Salle, où, elle le savait, elle trouverait Harry.

Et en effet, il était déjà attablé, en train de lire _La Gazette_, reçu quelques minutes plus tôt. Il lui sourit doucement, et malgré sa mauvaise humeur, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire.

- Tu as l'air énervée, Hermione. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Encore Lavande qui a fait des siennes ?

- Non, non, grommela-t-elle.

Voyant qu'elle n'en dirait pas plus, Harry n'insista pas. (Ce dont Hermione le remercia intérieurement.) Quelques minutes plus tard, Ron débarqua dans la Grande Salle, Lavande à son bras.

- Salut, Hermione, Harry ! salua-t-il avec un sourire.

- Hermione ! minauda Lavande. Tu ne devineras jamais _qui _j'ai vu embrassé _qui _en descendant les escaliers !

Comme si Hermione en avait quelque chose à faire. Elle arqua un sourcil, fixant Lavande de ses yeux chocolat.

- Drago Malefoy embrassait Astoria Greengrass ! s'écria-t-elle.

Hermione grimaça.

- Et alors ? Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'étonnant. Malefoy a déjà couché avec les trois quarts des filles de Serpentard, et il paraît que lui et Greengrass sont promis l'un à l'autre depuis leur naissance, expliqua-t-elle, essayant de cacher son exaspération.

Lavande ne pouvait pas donc pas parler d'autre chose que des _potins _de Poudlard, le matin ?

- Et tu n'es pas jalouse ? demanda Lavande, regardant Hermione droit dans les yeux.

Hermione faillit s'étouffer avec le bout de bacon qu'elle avait dans la bouche.

- Jalouse ? Moi, jalouse de Greengrass parce qu'elle se tape _Malefoy_ ? explosa-t-elle, insistant sur le dernier mot. Mais t'as un problème de neurones ou quoi ? On parle de Malefoy là !

- Mais justement ! s'exclama Lavande. Drago Malefoy est le plus beau garçon de toute l'école, toutes les filles rêvent de sortir avec lui, ou juste passer une nuit avec lui !

- Et bien pas moi ! contredit Hermione avec colère.

Sous le regard médusé de ses amis (sauf Harry, qui était plutôt compatissant), elle se leva et sortit à grands pas de la Grande Salle en direction du lieu de son prochain cours.

Elle bouillonnait intérieurement. Ce que Lavande pouvait l'énerver quand elle s'y mettait ! Comme si elle pouvait être jalouse de Greengrass parce qu'elle sortait avec Malefoy. A cette pensée, elle ricana.

- J'ai toujours su que quelque chose n'allait pas chez toi, Granger, annonça une voix derrière elle. En fait, tu es folle.

- Je ne suis pas folle, Malefoy ! répliqua-t-elle.

- Ah bon ? Pourtant, il me semble bien t'avoir entendu ricaner toute seule, il n'y a même pas deux minutes, sourit-il.

Hermione poussa un soupire résigné, et offrant son sourire le plus hypocrite, elle dit :

- Dis-moi, Malefoy… Au lieu de m'énerver plus que je ne le suis déjà, ça ne te dirais pas d'aller retrouver ta _chère _copine ?

Les sourcils de Drago se froncèrent et il demanda :

- Ma copine ? Je n'ai pas de copine, Granger. Je n'en ai jamais eu. Je couche avec des filles, certes, mais ce ne sont pas mes _petites amies_.

- Et Greengrass alors ? Tu l'as embrassé dans un couloir, ce matin, dit Hermione, narquoise.

- Il y a un malentendu là !

Ce fut au tour d'Hermione de froncer les sourcils. Lavande avait-elle menti ?

- Je n'ai pas embrassé Greengrass ce matin, c'est elle qui m'a embrassé, expliqua-t-il. Je l'ai de suite repoussé.

- Pourquoi ? demanda curieusement la lionne.

- Tout simplement parce que hier soir j'ai déjà eu d'elle tout ce que j'attendais ! dit-il avec un grand sourire.

- Tu es… immonde ! lâcha Hermione.

Ignorant la moue narquoise de Drago, elle tourna les talons et disparut au détour d'un couloir.

.

.

.

Mais pour qui se prenait ce mec ? Ca ne le dérangeait pas de briser le cœur de nombreuses filles, de les utiliser à sa guise pour les jeter en suite ?

Hermione remarqua alors qu'il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs. Elle regarda sa montre : 08h04.

- Merde ! pesta-t-elle.

Voilà qu'elle était en retard à cause de Malefoy ! Bon, quel cours avait-elle déjà ? Ah, oui… Potion… Avec les Serpentards. Hermione courut jusqu'à sa salle et toqua à la porte.

- Entrez… dit Severus Rogue.

- Excusez-moi pour ce retard Professeur, ça ne se reproduira plus !

- Miss Granger… Sous prétexte que vous êtes l'une des meilleures élèves… vous vous croyez permise d'arriver en retard à mon cours ? susurra le professeur de potion.

- Bien sur que non… Professeur, dit Hermione. Je vous promets que ça ne se reproduira pas.

- Evidemment que ça ne se reproduira pas… En attendant, dix points de moins pour Griffondor et vous viendrez en retenue, ce soir…

- Bien, Professeur, répond-elle, les mâchoires serrées.

Elle survola la classe des yeux, cherchant Harry et Ron, et son regard se posa sur Greengrass, les yeux rouges, puis sur Drago. Ce dernier la fixait, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Hermione pinça les lèvres et partit s'asseoir à côté d'Harry, au troisième rang.

- Où étais-tu ? lui demanda celui-ci. Tu as quitté la Grande Salle avant nous.

- Je me suis légèrement assoupie dans le parc, au soleil, mentit-elle.

Il lui sourit doucement, et elle comprit qu'il savait qu'elle mentait. Mais comme d'habitude, il n'insista pas, il savait que si elle le voulait, elle lui en parlerait d'elle-même.

Hermione passa le reste du cours de potion à ignorer le regard _très _insistant de Drago dans son dos. Ce qui se révéla particulièrement dur, puisqu'il ne la lâcha pas de tout le cours…

Lorsque la fin du cours arriva, Drago prit son sac et sortit rapidement. La Gryffondor le vit sortir et respira un bon coup, relâchant la pression.

- Hermione, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Malefoy ? demanda soudain Harry, la scrutant.

- De quoi tu parles, Harry ? Il n'y a absolument rien entre Malefoy et moi.

Il ne t'a pas lâché du regard depuis que tu as franchi la porte et tu étais tendue au maximum.

- Harry, je te jure qu'entre Malefoy et moi il n'y a rien de plus que de l'indifférence, promit-elle.

Il lui adressa un léger sourire, et, attrapant sa main, il se dirigea vers la sortie du cachot, Hermione sur ses talons.

- Hé ! Attendez-moi ! cria une voix du fond de la classe.

Tout deux s'arrêtèrent, se retournèrent, et Hermione tendit sa main pour attraper celle de Ron. Et c'est ensemble qu'ils se dirigèrent vers leur prochain cours.

.

.

.

Le soir venu, Hermione se dirigea tranquillement vers le cachot pour sa retenue avec Rogue. Non, en fait, elle était tellement stressée qu'elle était à deux doigts de tomber dans les pommes. Qu'allait donc lui infliger Rogue ?

S'arrêtant devant la porte du dit cachot, elle ferma les yeux et inspira un bon coup avant d'ouvrir la porte et de se jeter dans la gueule du loup, ou plutôt du _serpent_.

.

.

.

De leur côté, Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley parlaient de la punition de leur amie. Eux aussi s'inquiétaient de ce que Rogue pouvait infliger.

- Si ça se trouve, il va lui lancer le sortilège _Doloris _! chuchota le rouquin, affolé.

- Ron, elle est seulement arrivé en retard, et puis, le sortilège _Doloris _est un sortilège impardonnable, Rogue n'a pas le droit de faire ça. Il n'a même pas le droit de la blesser.

- Oui, mais c'est quand même un ancien Mangemort… Je ne suis pas rassuré, Harry.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, il ne va rien lui arriver, rassura le Survivant.

.

.

.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione se trouvait seule face au professeur de potion.

- Miss Granger… susurra ce dernier. Je suis ravi de voir que cette fois, vous êtes à l'heure…

- Je suis désolée, Professeur, ce qui est arrivé ce matin ne se reproduira p…

- Je l'espère bien ! coupa Severus Rogue. Maintenant, vous allez me faire le plaisir de vous asseoir…

Elle s'exécuta. Le stress montait de plus en plus en elle. Rogue était un très bon Légimens… Allait-il la torturer psychologiquement ? Non, bien sûr que non, il n'en avait pas le droit… Dumbledore ne le permettrait jamais. _Sauf s'il n'est pas au courant… _lui chuchota une petite voix dans sa tête. Elle tressaillit. Le maître des potions dû le remarquer, car il arqua un sourcil et un sourire carnassier s'étira sur ses lèvres. A l'évidence, le stress de son élève le comblait de joie.

Mais Hermione ne le vit pas, trop occupée à s'imaginer toutes sortes de tortures mentales qui pourraient lui être infligées. Certaines frôlaient presque l'absurdité.

- Miss Granger…

Celle-ci releva la tête et regarda son professeur dans les yeux, sortant enfin de ses pensées.

- Oui, professeur ?

- J'aimerais que vous me rangiez ces potions, sur les étagères derrière moi, par ordre alphabétique.

- Oui, professeur.

- Vous serez libre lorsque que vous aurez rangé _toutes _les étagères, bien sûr.

- Oui, professeur, répéta-t-elle.

Vu la taille et le nombre d'étagères, elle en avait pour des heures… Elle poussa un discret soupir, puis se leva et s'approcha des étagères qui allaient être ses pires ennemies pour les prochaines heures.

Hermione regarda sa montre. Il était 18h07. Si elle se dépêchait, elle pourrait être de retour dans sa salle commune avant 22h… Allez, courage ! se dit-elle.

Mais son courage s'envola bien vite quand elle vit que sur les flacons des potions, il n'y avait pas leurs noms… Comment pouvait-elle les classer par ordre _alphabétique _si elle n'en connaissait pas les noms ?

- Euh… Professeur ? Il n'y a pas d'étiquettes sur les flacons… risqua-t-elle.

- Vous voyez le livre posé sur le coin de mon bureau ? C'est un livre qui répertorie toutes les potions connues.

Hermione porta son regard sur le livre en question, et s'étrangla. Si on pouvait appeler ça _un livre. _Il semblait encore plus lourd que Crabbe et Goyle réunis ! Elle allait en avoir pour des jours, voire des _semaines _!

Retenant une forte envie d'étrangler Rogue, elle serra les dents et s'approcha du livre, qui, finalement, serait son pire ennemi pour les semaines à venir. _Tout ça pour un minuscule retard… _pensa-t-elle.

Et c'est ainsi qu'Hermione commença sa terrible punition.

.

.

.

De sont côté, Drago était allongé sur son lit. Il était très fatigué, et il n'avait qu'une envie : dormir, dormir et dormir encore… Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne _voulait _pas. Il savait que s'il s'endormait, il referait encore ce cauchemar… Et malgré le nombre de fois incalculable où il l'avait fait, il avait toujours aussi peur.

Une question le préoccupait : Pourquoi Hermione Granger ? Il savait qu'elle avait un secret, même si elle ne semblait pas en avoir conscience, ça se voyait très légèrement dans ses yeux. Disons plutôt que Drago était très doué pour lire à travers les gens. Et il était très doué pour empêcher quiconque de lire en lui, aussi.

.

.

.

Hermione n'en pouvait plus. Cela faisait _des heures _qu'elle prenait un flacon de potion, l'ouvrait, cherchait quelque chose de correspondant dans _chaque page _du gros livre, puis le ranger à sa place, et ainsi de suite. Et elle n'avait même pas terminé la première étagère encore ! Et il y avait cinq étagères…

Elle poussa un soupire à fendre l'âme et regarda sa montre. Il était un peu plus de minuit ! Rogue allait-il la continuer toute la nuit ?

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, elle laissa échapper un petit bâillement, qui ne sembla pas échapper au maître des potions. Ce dernier la fixa quelques secondes, puis, regardant l'horloge, dit :

- Si tard ? Je n'ai pas vu le temps passé… Vous pouvez partir, Miss Granger. Vous finirez demain, à 20h précise.

- Bien, professeur, dit-elle, les dents serrées.

Précipitamment, elle prit son sac et sortit sans un regard de plus pour son tortionnaire.

Après quelques escaliers montés et quelques couloirs, Hermione arriva devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

- Mot de passe ? grogna-t-elle.

- Rigor mortis.

Et, _comme par magie_, le portrait s'ouvrit, la laissant pénétrer dans la salle commune des Griffondors, vide à cette heure tardive. Ou du moins, qui aurait dû être vide.

- Harry ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas couché ? demanda Hermione, étonnée.

- J'ai préféré t'attendre, sourit-il. Alors, ta punition ? Tu rentres bien tard !

- Si tu savais, Harry… C'est la pire punition que je n'ai jamais reçu !

- En même temps, c'est la seule que tu aies reçu ! rigola-t-il.

- Tu n'as pas tord. Sauf que je devrais y retourner demain soir, et encore après demain, et encore jour après jour jusqu'à ce que j'ai fini… J'en ai pour des semaines ! s'écria-t-elle, affolée, énervée, et surtout fatiguée.

- Rogue est vraiment cruel.

- Tu l'as dit.

- Allez, viens, on va se coucher, tu as besoin de repos !

Joignant le geste à la parole, Harry s'avança vers Hermione, lui fit un bisou sur le front et la poussa légèrement vers les escaliers du dortoir des filles.

Cette dernière lui fit un petit sourire et monta dans son dortoir, où Lavande et Parvati dormaient déjà. Elle se déshabilla, se mit au chaud sous ses couvertures, et en quelques secondes, elle s'endormit.

* * *

Alors, qu'en pensez vous ? .  
Je tiens à connaître votre avis ! :).  
A vos claviers, chers lecteurs !

A bientôt,

Sandra.


End file.
